Golem Benders
by darkangel0103
Summary: DISCONTINUED We've mastered everything...well almost everything. Full summary inside. Please Read and Review! Chapter 1 is up! - Please don't stop at the prologue...trust me...it will make more sense if you continue -
1. Prologue

**Golem Benders**

_Prologue: No One Noticed_

**Preview summary: **We've mastered everything...well almost everything. Full summary inside (subject to change)

**Full summary:** It began with earth, air, water, and fire. Then there was metal, lightening, and blood. Seven methods, seven elements. That was it, right? But when a lonely Toph goes away from the group, it might just become eight.

**Author's Note ~ **Well here it is, my exclusive story. Read, Review, and Love! I'm working on chapter 1 right now. Oh by the way, as of right now, this story will be told mainly in Toph's Point of View.

Prologue:

She sat there all alone. People were laughing around her but no one cared enough to explain. Even the Ice Princess was giggling at whatever Prince Hothead had done. The grudges were disappearing but no one noticed the little blind girl try to understand. Trying to hold back emerging tears. She had rarely - if ever - considered her sightless eyes a disability. It was her greatest strength. She never considered going back home, even when the times went bad. But right now, to be able to see or to even go back to her confiding arrogant parents. Back to a hopeless life, where she was nothing more than a rich, protected, blind girl seemed more appealing.

So no one noticed when the young girl jumped off the rock chair. They were to busy laughing.

No one noticed how her chest heaved with the oncoming tears. They thought she had no emotion: let alone one that would cause tears.

No one noticed how she allowed the earthen ground to swallow her up. Into a never-ending hole. Leaving behind only small, disappearing, tear droplets and a fresh thin crack upon the ground.

...

...

**...**

**...**

**I know, this is very short. Sorry, but it is a prologue...tell me what you think ^^  
**


	2. Descendant of Shi Long

**Golem Benders**

_Chapter 1 ~ Descendant of Shi Long_

**Preview summary: **We've mastered everything...well almost everything. Full summary inside - subject to change -

**Full summary:** It began with earth, air, water, and fire. Then there was metal, lightening, and blood. Seven methods, seven elements. That was it, right? But when a lonely Toph goes away from the group, it might just become eight.

**Rating: **It is teen for a reason. There shall be cursing, the amount will vary.

**Shipping:** Undetermined (Well besides Zutara...although...my plan is to not really focus on couples...then again...plans change)

**Setting: **The takes place around the time when Zuko joins the Gaang. Please note, however; in this story he joined a little bit earlier. Not that much but still earlier than what the show stated.

**Disclaimer:** Avater and co don't belong to me. If they did, there would be some Zutara and Taang action. That and Tenzin would be a Taang baby!

**Author's Note ~ **Well here it is, my exclusive story. Read, Review, and Love! I'm working on chapter 2 right now (along with the rest of my fics). Oh by the way, as of right now, this story will be told mainly in **Toph's Point of View.**

…

…

It was like a never-ending ride. Twists and turns everywhere. Not knowing where I was going only added to the effect. All I knew was that I had to get away, being with that group caused strange reactions within me. Sometimes I wished for sight, it would make life easier. Not better. Just easier. Other times I actually wanted to go home, to those monsters that made Azula seem like a newborn dog-monkey. _No. Don't go back, go to your friends._ My innerself just kept saying that, so finally I came up from my element.

The room I emerged in was small considering the size of the air temple, however; it seemed to have something with in it. A lot of something with in it. My hands trailed along the objects: there were heads, arms, legs. Something flashed before me, it was a figure with long silver hair done up into a fire nation bun. I let out a small cry, there was color in the image. Whenever I imagined things – looks – there was never color. These figures weren't normal. I began to shake from fear, something I rarely do. _I wanna go back to my friends. I wanna go back!_

…

…

"Toph. Toph!" Soft hands were shaking me, "Come on Toph. Wake up! Its only a nightmare!"

I shot up, everything that had just happened was just a dream. "I was dreaming?"

The hands remained on "Yea, you fell asleep a while ago. Then you started screaming, we -"

"That's great Sweetness. Twinkletoes, is there a room under this temple?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

My eyes narrowed, "Don't lie to me Aang. What the hell is beneath us!"

"Nothing!" Earth began to incase his body (he's yells signaled to that), "Fine. Fine. There are statues down there. Mistakes. Locked away for their own good."

Sugar Queen piped in, "Mistakes?"

"Yea. Did they eat meat or something?" The group began to laugh at Sokka's joke; well everyone but Aang.

"Yes."

Sokka stopped, "What!"

"The statues can come to life. They murder," he drew in a breath, "Four hundred years before I was born, they were controlled by a powerful, but evil bender named Shi Long. He makes Ozai look harmless. This bender would send them out to kill mass amounts of people and occasionally use the remains as fuel for his creatures. The Avatar back then put them to sleep, to where only a person with the same power as the evil bender could wake them. Thankfully he never had children so his bending _talents_ died with him."

"Twinkles, I'm going down there and -"

"Toph no! Please!"

"AND! You will not stop me. None of you will." Once again the earth swallowed me, but this time it was real. I heard them combine their elements trying to open the crack, but it was tightly closed.

…

…

The path to the creatures was just like in my dream, all though, it was ten times scarier. Something was calling me down there, to the point were I didn't need directions on how to get there. The closer I got my eyesight became better. I could actually see the cracks in the earth instead of just feeling them. _Toph Bei Fong, don't you dare wish for eyesight again!_ My innerself began to nag once more; however, this time I had to agree. Having sight was not what people said it was like, granted I was underground, but the colors were too much. My eyes had to remain closed in order to get rid of my growing headache.

"_Girl."_

I looked around after arriving in the room. It was as if someone was talking to me.

"_Girl, turn towards me."_

I was rooted in place, the voices were real and close. Despite my efforts to not move, I naturally turned towards the one 'speaking' to me.

Another voice piped in, _"Boss, she might be the one."_

"_I know. Girl, what is your name?"_

"Nevermind that. What the fuck are you?"

"_We are the creature of stone. Humans with no heartbeat nor moveable mouth, but the capablity of a thousand."_

As if compelled I answered the first one's question, "I'm Toph Bei Fong, heir to the Bei Fong estate."

"_Sir, its her!" "Yay!" _Responses began to fly around the room, but only one stuck out: it was from the first to speak._"Young child, who is your ancestor?"_

"I do not know."

"_Please think."_

My mind traveled back to the times of my schooling. Even though I was sheltered all of my life before the gaang, they made me learn about our family history.

"I remember that I'm the first earthbender – within our family line – in six hundred years. That our heirloom and family symbol is the seemingly impossible. And that the name comes from on man...who I guess is my predecessor."

"_And what is his name dear child. WHAT IS HIS NAME!"_

Something within my brain snapped – like as if I was possessed –, the memories weren't coming from me anymore. They came from the statues. "Shi Long. His name is Shi Long. The most powerful and deadliest bender in history," My head cleared, "Bei Fong is the name created in order to hide his descendants."

The creatures began to kneel, the leader holding his head up and speaking formally to me. _"Mistress Toph Bei Fong, descendant to Grand Master Shi Long. We, the Creatures of Death, have waited six centuries in order to be found. Please, except our service as your personal army. Fit to do whatever you please."_

"Answer me this, why can I see. I was born blind."

"_Mistress, we are nothing more than extentions of you. If one ability, such as sight, is lacking, then we make up for it."_

My eyes narrowed as I brought my hand up to my face, "Okay. How do I control you? I know the history of what you've done."

"_The last earthbender in your family line was Grand Master Shi Long. We are controlled with high amounts of skill, concentration, and earthbending."_ Another creature spoke up.

"Two more things. His powers were supposed to be sealed away and he never had children, why do I have this _ability_ you speak of?"

"_We do not know. Mistress, you are the youngest and most powerful bender ever born. Your abilities radiate off you as they did with the Grand Master. I believe you have his soul within you."_ All of the golems (Great, Outstanding, Lethal, Entourage, of MoFos – the name seemed fit) mummered their agreement. _"And the last thing you would like to know madame."_

"Can I summon and dispearse you golems – a more fitting name for you – whenever I please?"

"_Of course Mistress. As long as you have something we will appear, no matter how little substance there is."_

"Good. Thank you. Goodbye," I waved my head sending the back to the earth. Then proudly shouted to the air, "I AM TOPH BEI FONG! HEIR TO THE BEI FONG ESTATE. THE GREATEST EARTHBENDER IN HISTORY. AND THE LAST GOLEM BENDER!"

...

...

**...**

**...**

**If this is confusing...then sorry. The first few chapters are (more or less) going to be kinda of the introduction. Oh and incase I didn't make it clear. The beginning of this chapter and the Prologue were a dream of Tophs'...a look into the future if you want to call it that.**

_**Up Next - More about the Bei Fong history, what the golems didn't tell Toph, and the spirit of Shi Long.**_

**Pairings are still unknown...although...if you've read my work before...it will be Zutara. That and something else.**

**Speaking of my other work, please go to my profile if you like Zutara! I have four more Zutara related things on there. Also, please check me out on deviantart, my username is: darkangel-103**

**_As always, please...PLEASE...Read, Review, and Check out my profile._ I likes the reviews and will always try to respond! (I usually won't if no response is needed ^^)**

**3 Darkangel0103  
**


	3. Master Long

Golem Bender – Chapter 2

**bFull summary:/b** It began with earth, air, water, and fire. Then there was metal, lightening, and blood. Seven methods, seven elements. That was it, right? But when a lonely Toph goes away from the group, it might just become eight.

**Toph POV**

_ "When did I start calling my self the heir to the Bei Fong Estate?" _ I shook my head trying to clear it, nothing made sense. Everything that just happened didn't seem real. I was just Toph, the most badass Earth-Bender. Not the heir to the Bei Fongs, not a descendant of Shi Long, not a Golem-Bender. Just Toph.

The path back to my friends – my make-shift family – became natural for me to find whilst underground. Twinkle Toes would probably yell at me for not listening, though I never did; Sugar Queen was going to most likely start poking me to make sure everything was okay; and Snoozles and Sparky would stand there like idiots.  
_ "Should I tell them?"  
"No!"  
"But they're my friends!"  
"NO! SHUT UP!"  
"But -"  
"SHUT IT!"_

"ARGH!" The Earth around my being rumbled at my shout. Even my inner-self was getting on my nerves. I had 'discovered' a new type of bending, and part of me wanted to share it. No, if I ever did it would have to be later. When they were stronger. Either that or whenever I mastered the art of bending these rock creatures. Then again...

My mind continued to wander about all that was happening around me. For the first time in my life I had gained the ability to see and lost it within minutes. I knew what I had to do: don't tell anybody and pretend it never happened.

…

"Toph! Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Are you bleeding? How many fingers am I – um never mind!" Sweetness kept prodding and asking the dumbest questions, basically acting like my mother. But then she was blown away. Literally. A gust of wind hit us and she was moved to my side.

"Aang! How dare you!" Even without being able to see I knew she was all in his face.

"Shut it Katara," The boy's body shifted towards me, "Well Little Miss Toph, did you find what you were looking for?" Sarcasm was dripping in his tone.

"Well I'll be damned, look who finally grew a pair!"

"Answer the question," I heard whimpers for him to return from the avatar state. _No wonder._

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. None of your business Mr. Girly Avatar. What I do is not of you concern."

"It is when the world is in danger! Those things are deceiving, blood lusting creatures! There's a reason why Shi Long was killed! There is a reason why the world was happen to see him gone and have no family! And those things were put so far underground, hoping that they would never be found again! Toph, answer me, What Did You Find?"

I rose into the air on a rocket of rock, launching myself onto the other side of the temple. "Nothing! Leave me alone!" My voice ringing around the entire area.

…

Having never meditated before the act of doing so was difficult. Now I wasn't stupid Twinkle Toes, so the chances of contacting my ancestors was little to none. But then again so was the likely-hood of me being able to see...and well...we all know how that turned out. Anyway I just wanted to know more about Shi Long, that and why his spirit was now residing within me. Remembering much about him was hard, probably because I rarely – if ever – paid attention to those lessons my parents made me take.

_ "Who dares awaken me?"_

I rolled my eyes, just to my luck it was another pissy spirit (as if the Golems weren't enough). "Chill it. I'm Toph Bei Fong, can I assume that you are Shi Long?"

_ "Ah so it seems my son is still known today. Anyway no, I am his father Master Hakaru Long. Tell me child, why do you call upon me after so long."_

"First of all, I wanted Shi Long, but you will have to do. I've met some...some _people_ that worked with him and told me I am a descendant of his. He was mentioned in my schooling but not much," I kicked my feet down creating a chair and ottoman, "So tell me about him."

The spirit's face fell at the mention of his child. He spoke of how the boy was always good at first. Taking care to treat every one equally and with love and respect. He was a cheerful little boy, seeing no harm in the world. Creating mountains and islands even at his young age. But the day is mother died – or rather killed – brought his entire world down. That was when he got the first taste of war and the emotional hurt that came from it. Shi's brain snapped at someone so close to him being murdered. He sought revenge and at the ripe age of ten, he vowed to become greater than his father, greater than the avatar. To become the best earthbender to have ever lived; but most of all, to kill his mother's murderer. Hakaru Long thought his child was just having serious depression, never once did he think the boy, who barely bordered puberty, would be true to his word. It was a father's worst nightmare. However, Shi was a smart boy, he knew that actual killing the person would harm his father's name. So he did what was believed to be impossible, he created human-like rock figurines. They moved with just the thought from their creator, acting out his will without it ever being spoken. However, when the job was done, little remains were ever found.

...

...

**...**

**...**

**Before you hurt me over how long updates are taking I have two words...Pokemon...White. Nuff said**

Sorry about the shortness...it neither a complete chapter nor a preview...its just kinda there  



End file.
